Leben
by Fizban Pernegelf
Summary: Sein Herz ruft nach ihm, doch darf er nur dort verweilen und ihn beobachten, darf den Packt nicht brechen. Doch was passiert, wenn er es doch tut?


Disclaimer: Wieder einmal gehören alle Charaktere Tolkien und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

**Leben**

Warum siehst du mich so an? Warum fühle ich deine sanften Berührungen? Du weißt es doch, weißt es so lange schon. Und doch… und doch bist du immer bei mir. Weißt du nicht, dass ich es nicht will? Weißt du nicht, dass es mein Herz nicht erträgt? Ich kann dir nicht mehr geben, was du von mir wünschst, kann mich dir nicht mehr öffnen.

Einst habe ich dich geliebt, du ahnst dies. Doch ich habe mich gewandelt, du weißt dies. Warum bist du also hier? Warum versuchst du mich immer zu erreichen? Bitte versuche dein Glück zu finden, versuche deine Liebe zu finden! Ich kann dir nicht mehr geben, was du von mir wünschst, kann mich dir nicht mehr öffnen.

Deine Tränen berühren mein Herz, zerreißen mein Innerstes. Warum kannst du es nicht akzeptieren? Warum kannst du dich nicht in das Schicksal fügen?

„GEH!" will ich schreien, doch kein Ton gelangt über meinen Lippen. Natürlich nicht, wie sollte es auch? Wir waren glücklich, ja, aber wir werden es nicht mehr sein. Ich kann dir nicht mehr geben, was du von mir wünschst, kann mich dir nicht mehr öffnen.

Seufzend stehst du auf. Wie sehr wünsche ich mir, mich zu dir zu wenden, dich zu umarmen, doch ist es mir verboten. Welch grausame Ironie.

Sanft wisperst du Worte der Liebe, flüsterst von Hoffnungen, Träumen. Doch muss ich dich abweisen. Ich kann dir nicht mehr geben, was du von mir wünschst, kann mich dir nicht mehr öffnen.

Deine Tränen trocknen und noch immer ist dein Blick sanft und voller Liebe auf mich gerichtet. Geh endlich, lass mich mit meinem Schmerz allein, lass mich alleine diese Trauer und diese Verzweiflung verarbeiten! Du kannst mir nicht helfen, dein verletzter Blick macht es nur schlimmer. Ich kann dir nicht mehr geben, was du von mir wünschst, kann mich dir nicht mehr öffnen.

Du wendest dich ab von mir, versuchst deiner Verzweiflung Herr zu werden, doch an deiner gebrochenen Haltung kann ich erkennen, wie sehr es dich trifft. Nicht länger bist du der stolze Krieger, den ich einst kannte, den ich einst liebte. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir dies zurückgeben. Ich kann dir nicht mehr geben, was du von mir wünschst, kann mich dir nicht mehr öffnen.

Wie so oft, wenn du hier bist, möchte ich zu dir eilen, möchte dich umarmen, doch es ist verboten. Ich will dir die Qual nehmen, will bei dir sein. Nur deswegen bin ich noch hier, auch wenn ich schon lange hätte fortgehen müssen. Ich, weiß, du willst nicht mehr als mich in deine Arme zu schließen. Ich kann dir nicht mehr geben, was du von mir wünschst, kann mich dir nicht mehr öffnen.

Unhörbar breche ich die Regeln, stelle mich zu dir.

„Fin…", meine Stimme ist nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, doch du hörst mich, blickst erschrocken auf. Fassungslosigkeit spiegelt sich auf deinen geheimnisvollen und doch so unendlich vertrauten Zügen. Wie sehr in deinen Augen der Wunsch brennt, mir nahe zu sein. Ich kann dir nicht mehr geben, was du von mir wünschst, kann mich dir nicht mehr öffnen.

„Wie…?" Deine Stimme bricht, zerschellt in tausend Scherben und dein ganzer Leib bebt. Was soll ich nur tun? Ich habe die Grenze überschritten, doch kann ich deinen Schmerz nicht mehr ertragen. Kann deine Sehnsucht nicht mehr verleugnen, genauso wenig wie die meine. Und doch…Ich kann dir nicht mehr geben, was du von mir wünschst, kann mich dir nicht mehr öffnen.

Was soll ich dir nur antworten? Wie kann ich dir diese Frage erklären? Es wird mich teuer zu stehen kommen, wird mich alles kosten. Doch für dich nehme ich es in Kauf.

„Geh… hier ist kein Platz mehr für dich… du gehörst hier nicht hin", flüstere ich in die Dunkelheit des Ortes, und ich sehe, wie zu zusammenzuckst. Ich kann dir nicht mehr geben, was du von mir wünschst, kann mich dir nicht mehr öffnen.

In deinen blauen Augen funkelt der Widerstand, du willst nicht, kannst mich nicht loslassen. Warum nicht, warum marterst du uns beide? Warum lässt du dich nicht überzeugen? Oh, ich weiß es, fürwahr, doch, wer sagt, dass das, was du schafftest, auch mein Weg sein kann. Mein Herz bricht, ich will dich umarmen, doch… Ich kann dir nicht mehr geben, was du von mir wünschst, kann mich dir nicht mehr öffnen.

„Nein…" Wie Diamanten schimmern die Tränen in deinen Augen, leuchten tausend Funken gleich, in die Dunkelheit in mir. Diese Tränen schafften es schon, dass ich die letzte Grenze überschritt, zu dir zurückkam, auch wenn es mir verboten ist. Ich kann dir nicht mehr geben, was du von mir wünschst, kann mich dir nicht mehr öffnen.

„Es ist verboten, vergiss mich", flüstere ich in die Dunkelheit und spüre, wie er seine Hand nach mir ausstreckt, versucht mich in meine Schranken zu weisen. Fühlst du es auch? Nein, in deinen blauen Seen sehe ich nur die Sehnsucht nach mir und noch immer Unglauben. Ich kann dir nicht mehr geben, was du von mir wünschst, kann mich dir nicht mehr öffnen.

Sanft hebt sich deine Hand an meine Wange, die Liebe in deinen Augen strahlt, doch ich kann dich nicht länger ansehen, muss den Blick abwenden. Nie wieder werde ich dich so sehen können, weil ich mich für dich ihm widersetzte, das Abkommen brach. Ich kann dir nicht mehr geben, was du von mir wünschst, kann mich dir nicht mehr öffnen.

Doch du lässt dich nicht beirren, weder von meiner abwehrenden Haltung, noch von deiner inneren Unsicherheit, noch von meinen Worten. Immer näher kommt er, kannst du es nicht fühlen? Kannst du nicht fühlen, dass er mich holen kommt? Was weißt du, was ich nicht weiß? Ich will dich lieben, will dir antworten. Ich kann dir nicht mehr geben, was du von mir wünschst, kann mich dir nicht mehr öffnen.

Warme Lippen auf den meinen toten, kalten. Leben, das von dir zu mir fließt. Wie kann das sein? Was tust du? Seine Gegenwart schwindet, lässt mich los, als dein Leben in meinen Tod tritt. Nein, das darf nicht wahr sein, wie kannst du?

Meine eisblauen Augen richten sich auf die Bahre, auf der nun nur noch Staub liegt, wo einst mein zerstörter Körper zur letzten Ruhe gebetet wurde. Wie geschah dieses Wunder? Deine Stimme reißt mich aus den Gedanken.

„Haldir…"

Ich werde dir geben, was du dir von mir wünschst, werde mich dir erneut öffnen.

X.X.X.X.X

Über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen, besonders, da ich ein neues Pairing ausprobiert habe


End file.
